256pi_trfcfandomcom-20200215-history
Harrybo's House
The fifteenth episode in The Rosen Family Chronicles, the first episode of Season 2. 256Pi considers this the point at which he actually started to take his plotline seriously. Watch it here. Plot A random scene with the real Michael Rosen in a library is shown. Michael snorts a few times, then mentions that when he goes into a school, he goes into a school. Michael then cuts off the scene as it was entirely pointless. The text that flashes by namedrops LordThexor, who inspired the spinning camera on Michael in this scene. The episode begins with Michael's narration. Harrybo had emailed him an invitation to visit his house, and Michael announces that he found it 40 hours later. Brian wonders why he didn't use Facebook, to which Michael responds "Facebook sucks". Brian concurs. Michael, Brian, and Older Rosen drive to Harrybo's house in a scene parodying the classic "What Is Love" sketch from Saturday Night Live (in which all their heads are replaced by Mark Sabine heads near the end for some reason). The three Rosens enter Harrybo's house. Harrybo greets them and offers something to eat, but Brian declines. Michael requests that they move to another room (which was totally not because 256Pi was lazy and didn't want to do any more chroma keying) and they do. Michael then wonders why Harrybo is wearing glasses, and says he can take them off (as Harrybo usually doesn't wear glasses, and in fact this video marks the only occasion in which he does). Harrybo shakes the glasses off and they land on Brian's head. Michael introduces Brian and Older Rosen. Brian tries to make small talk and wonders if the rumor that he was suspended from Twitter is true. Harrybo confirms this, but gives the excuse that he was just joking around. Michael tells him "That's still no excuse for flaming anyone besides Justin Bieber". Brian then changes the subject and asks about the picture on Harrybo's wall. Harrybo says it's a picture of him and Michael at school, and Michael notes that he remembers that day very well. Brian wonders who the girl standing behind them is, and Harrybo identifies her as Joanna, Michael's girlfriend. Michael denies this, and Harrybo corrects himself, saying that they never actually dated. Michael doesn't find this amusing, but notes that the picture brings back some nice memories. We then cut to flashback-land and we see Michael and Harrybo, presumably in their high school years (though they look exactly the same as 256Pi is lazy). They run across a park, passing by Joanna and The Presents Inspector. A flying Kravindish passes by in the sky. Suddenly, we cut back to reality, and Brian has noticed that Older Rosen has wandered off. In the other room, Older Rosen is running around like mad, yelling "WEEE-YU, WEEE-YU, WEEE-YU" before crashing into something and knocking it over. The Rosens promptly go back home. Music * "What Is Love" by Haddaway * "Tell Me a Bedtime Story" by Herbie Hancock * "Joanna's Theme" by Herbie Hancock * "Breakbeat" from iLife Jingles Trivia * First on-screen appearance of Harrybo Scheddle Category:Episodes